


果糖《耳蜗》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 半现实向/背景时间大是在17年年末/多数是跑弹素材





	果糖《耳蜗》

**Author's Note:**

> 半现实向/背景时间大是在17年年末/多数是跑弹素材

当喜欢满溢过水平面，那剩下的是什么？

1.

果然伤疤没那么容易消失。

闵玧其站在镜子面前，微微扭头凑近了一些。二十多岁的男人当然没必要纠结这一点，但留下痕迹的耳廓附近偶尔还是会痛，像是在提醒他不要忘记因为自己疏忽而造成的后果—去年这个时候，他在宿舍摔倒，好巧不巧地磕碰到了左边耳朵。也是怪他不小心，睡的昏昏沉沉地起床倒水喝，完全没留意脚下，结果不得以缺席了年末忙碌的行程。

医院是经纪人陪着去的。  
当时成员也说不放心要一起跟着，结果都被闵玧其拒绝了。在等待检查报告的时候其实闵玧其心里没什么底，他实在担心会影响听觉。毕竟他的工作性质就是如此，这是没办法改变的事实。

后来检验科的医生叫了他的名字。  
闵玧其把检查报告翻了一遍，发现那上面的文字和数据不像是能轻易被理解的内容，于是跟着经纪人一起回到了医生的办公室。  
幸好没事。  
留在对耳轮和耳舟那道竖着的伤痕并不会影响听觉或是其他，只是需要闵玧其好好休息，不要沾水。

2.

“哥洗好了吗？”  
门外有人小声地问道。  
闵玧其突然惊醒，还来不及回答就看田柾国睡眼惺忪地拉开了本来就没有完全关拢的厕所门。

“憋死我了。”田柾国打着哈欠往里面去，连帽卫衣的帽子还戴在头上，“哥起的好早。”  
闵玧其不打算在对方方便的时候进行这种对话，他胡乱应和了一句，快速地退出了盥洗室。左边耳朵像是火烧一般的发烫，如果这个时候还有镜子给他照，那他猜想伤疤一定会比周边的皮肤的红色更深。

闵玧其抬手摸了摸，不受控制地想起了另外一件事。

3.

那时左耳的伤好了没多久。  
化妆师给他推荐了一管药膏，说是可以预防留下伤疤。闵玧其笑着说自己没那么娇气，但还是在对方的一再要求下去药店买了药。他不太能记得往伤疤上涂药，一直都是三天打鱼两天晒网。

那天田柾国坐了他们那辆保姆车。闵玧其一开门就见他坐在后排的最里面，耳朵里塞着耳机，整个人跟着音乐轻轻哼唱。到底是什么曲子闵玧其听不出来，就觉得田柾国心情很好。他没有刻意避让，而是坐到了田柾国旁边。  
刚一坐下田柾国就摘下耳机看过来，“哥，你来了。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“在听歌啊。”  
田柾国突然起身，脑袋凑到了闵玧其的右耳，说了歌名。闵玧其完全愣住了，对方呼出的热气混着身上淡淡的香气一起袭击了他的耳朵和鼻腔。“为什么？”他不解对方的行为，坐在后排像是电影中慢慢被定格的画面。  
田柾国笑眯眯地看着他，“因为怕哥的左耳还没恢复好，凑近了说话可能会不舒服。”他歪着头，“还会痛吗？我能不能摸一下？”

闵玧其下意识地点了点头。  
下一秒，微凉的手指就顺着耳轮摸了摸。有点痒，但并不惹人讨厌。

即使不转头看，闵玧其也能感受到对方认真又炙热的目光。  
田柾国的指腹小心翼翼地移动着，“我真的可以碰吗？哥会不会痛？”  
“没关系。”闵玧其视线向下，盯着自己牛仔裤上的纹路发呆。  
“要快点好起来啊。”田柾国轻轻捏了捏他的耳垂，“哥真是太不小心了。”

闵玧其转过脸，“没大没小。”  
恰好金南俊开门坐到了前排，“你们俩聊什么呢？”  
“没什么。”闵玧其飞快否认，接着就拿出手机装作一副在忙的样子。他尽量忽略旁边田柾国探究的目光，但耳朵里却听到了对方那声带着深意的轻笑。

4.

一天又一天，好像没什么太大的变化。  
伤疤在好，每个人在成长，组合也在悄悄地往更高的地方去—这是作为站在舞台的suga而言，然而作为闵玧其的个人却始终带有那么一点遗憾。

遗憾自然来源于不确定的某种感情。  
其实说不确定并不恰当。虽然身为爱豆很清楚的明白无形的恋爱禁令一直悬挂在头顶，像是一把锋利、闪着寒光的刀，可谁都是从青春期过来的，那种心脏的叫嚣和悸动都再真实不过。所以还有什么不能确定的呢？  
只不过是克制以后的失落罢了。

没人抱怨行程紧张或是太过辛苦，因为他们比谁都知道这便是要付出的代价。可休息不够就是会累，坐上保姆车就都歪歪倒到地补眠已经是常态。  
巡演告于段落以后，最近基本都在录制Vapp的节目。能躺放当然是好的，不管怎么说，穿着舒适的睡衣躺在充气床上还是挺舒服的。但闵玧其没想到田柾国会顺着充气床的边缘摔下去，他处于正要入睡的边缘，听到左边发出的动静以后立刻睁开了眼睛。田柾国身上裹着统一发放的薄毯，迷迷糊糊地抬头看了一下，“唉哟”一声就干脆重新趴了回去。  
这是有多困？  
闵玧其好笑又心疼，转过去跟正对面的作家确认了一下，对方摆摆手表示不影响，他也只好作罢。又看了一眼趴着睡觉的田柾国，憋着笑睡了下去。

5.

之前郑号锡开玩笑说田柾国总是喜欢跑到自己床上睡觉，闵玧其听了没说话，等对方再一次拍拍自己以后才说那是因为田柾国怕自己。  
郑号锡摇摇头，“也是，你管他就像父亲管儿子一样。”  
“我哪有那么老？”闵玧其皱皱眉，“你少胡说。”  
郑号锡笑着捏捏他的肩膀，“你就是老气横秋的。开心一点嘛哥，别操心那么多。”

闵玧其不知道郑号锡是否把自己的回答转述给了田柾国，因为那以后田柾国也会来自己的房间—虽然打着要睡金硕珍床的旗号，实际上对自己那床毯子情有独钟。  
就那么喜欢吗？  
田柾国仰着头笑，“因为软乎乎的很舒服。”  
闵玧其到底是没克制住揉乱对方头发的冲动，“好吧。”

他也不懂对方的视线是不是有实质性的重量，可一旦对上田柾国的瞳孔就会有种喉咙发紧的不自在感。  
那天录制的后半截，被金南俊扒拉掉毯子的田柾国摇摇晃晃地站进了队伍，最后顶着有点乱的头发握住话筒看着自己唱歌。闵玧其稍微别开了脸，虽然他脸上还挂着笑意，但实际上心脏在敲打快速的鼓点，呱噪到他都听不见别的声音。

 

6.

如果自己什么都没有说，那么对方的一切的行为也没有办法划入回应的范围。

十二月的初始就是MAMA颁奖礼。  
也许是仗着抗摄像机的staff在录制后排队员的影响，坐在左边的田柾国突然笑着把手伸过来捏住了自己的后颈。闵玧其捏着唇膏的手抖了一下，如果现在捏在手里的是口红，那自己肯定会涂成花脸。  
那个捏住松开的力度不轻不重，像是开玩笑又像是在抚慰什么撒娇的小动物。

那期训狗主题的Vapp不也一样，在炫耀完自家的宠物以后，每个人都全身心地投入和搭档的熟悉过程中。田柾国捧着圆乎乎的miri脸蛋，一边夸可爱一边不停喂零食。闵玧其忍不住多看了几眼，心想明明你更可爱。

MAMA颁奖礼结束后，他们又匆匆赶场飞回了韩国。  
在第二天的MMA，闵玧其拿了制作人奖。以个人名义得到这样的肯定是骄傲也是更加努力的动力，不过被成员们拥簇着、护送上台还是让他怪不好意思。一开始落座的时候，田柾国就自然而然地坐在了他的大腿上。闵玧其抓着田柾国的手臂把人轻轻推向右边，然而田柾国老大不情愿地冲着他抱怨，“明明之前也坐过的。”

之前指的大概是漫长巡演过程中的后台合影。  
没有哪一次田柾国是真正坐下去的，闵玧其手虚环着他的腰，总是能察觉到他紧绷着身体，一刻都没有放松。  
“不累吗？”某一次闵玧其这么问过。  
田柾国迅速从他身上站起来，“怕把哥压坏了。”  
闵玧其哭笑不得，“我一个大男人哪有那么容易被压坏？”  
“我说有就有。”田柾国嘟着嘴巴，“总之我不累。”

7.

或许自己真是控制不了的操心命。

让输掉比赛的田柾国吃冰粥都是小事—虽然对方一脸不满意地向郑号锡反驳，“是suga哥让我吃的。”但心里又莫名冒出一种被肯定被需要的满足感。事后金硕珍也开玩笑似的跟他说起过，“呀，你小子是不是纵容他了？”  
闵玧其装傻，“你说什么？”  
“我说柾国啊。”金硕珍瞪他一眼，“算了，当我没说。”  
闵玧其看着对方走远的身影，“他挺乖的啊。”

闵玧其从不认为田柾国是那种恃宠而骄的忙内，偶尔的玩笑归玩笑，其实大家都知道他在队内有多听话，也知道他是如何尽量去照顾其他人的感受。  
去年北欧行两人因为抽签被分到同一个房间。可田柾国那天晚上并没有进房间跟自己睡一张床。闵玧其洗漱完的时候田柾国还跟着朴智旻在客厅里连着蓝牙音箱一边唱歌一边跳舞。闵玧其感叹年轻人就是有活力，又小声叫了田柾国的名字。“你还不打算睡觉吗？”

田柾国踩着拖鞋跑到房间门口，“我刚才已经把被子抱出来了。”  
“恩？”  
“我怕我睡觉不老实，影响到你。我还是睡沙发吧。”田柾国挠挠头，“哥要睡了？那我跟jimin哥说一声，不闹了。”  
闵玧其看着田柾国没说话，总觉得那是什么拙劣的借口。  
田柾国慌慌忙忙伸手像是要抓住他，可闵玧其躲开了，“好吧，那晚安。”  
关门的瞬间好像是听到对方说了一句“没有讨厌哥”，是吗？但愿吧。

8.

人是矛盾的综合体。

闵玧其会主动帮游戏中的田柾国整理麦克风，而在对方主动靠近的时候不自觉的躲闪开。他猜到田柾国的隐藏任务和自己相关，所以才会跟小狗似的一直绕着自己打转。后来田柾国终于找到了机会，站在背后环住自己，伺机伸手跟自己十指相扣。  
闵玧其冷着一张脸挣脱开来，心想我也没有讨厌你，只是讨厌你因为游戏规则才会做出这样令人误会的举动。   
当然对方凑太近也是让他困扰的事。  
敏感的不止是受过伤的左耳，还有因为田柾国的靠近而迅速升温的右耳。身为哥哥，身为年长对方三岁多的哥哥，不要失态这是最基本的要求。

游戏中途田柾国再一次绕过中间的三个成员站到了自己面前，闵玧其不受控制地配合举起手，任由田柾国的手指扣进来。这几年田柾国一直在长高，仿佛吸收进了足够的养分和关爱，个头蹭蹭蹭地往上冒。可手掌却小小的，弯曲下来的手指也像是刚学会抓取动作的小朋友，软软地挤在自己的指缝里。  
闵玧其忍着笑看田柾国结结巴巴地解释一些有的没的，又慌慌张张地坐回了座位。  
“我怕相信哥会做那个的，我们的友情......”  
闵玧其拿着自己答题的纸板。“没有友情，我不是那边的。”

可能这才是真心话。  
因为他太贪心，想要的不止是友情两个字。

9.

回头再看的时候其实很多东西都有迹可循。那些被收录于后台花絮中的对视歌唱和自己一再逃避的可笑行为，全都绕成挥散不去的厚重乌云，随时都可能发生质变成为降落的危险暴雨。所以哪怕是不解风情也好过自作多情。

编曲到辛苦的时候闵玧其找了些视频来转化心情。他并不知道田柾国什么时候偷偷进来，还站在了自己身后，和自己一起看着电脑屏幕上播放着的BT21 making video。  
投影幕布前的田柾国戴着那顶从自己衣柜里翻出来的鸭舌帽一本正经地介绍cooky的设定，“饿的时候就会吃掉shooky。”   
身后的人也突然开口，“现在也饿了，饿的时候也想吃掉哥。”

闵玧其吓得不小心扯掉了连接手机和主机箱的数据线，手机被拉扯的力量带出去摔到了田柾国脚边。田柾国替他把手机捡起来，“吓到哥了？”  
这不是废话吗？  
“你什么时候进来的？”闵玧其把手机放去更里面一点，“怎么都没有声音。”  
“有一会儿了。”田柾国笑笑，“我想让哥帮忙听一下之前写完的歌。”  
闵玧其点头，“好啊，给我吧。”  
田柾国把移动硬盘交给他，又小声地嘟囔，“不过我是真的饿了。”  
那也不能吃我吧？闵玧其忍着这句话没说，怕自己说出口就变了味。他动作麻利地连上移动硬盘，“听完就去吃。”  
“哥请客吗？”  
“我请客还少吗？”  
田柾国拉了椅子坐在他旁边，“那今天我请客。”

10.

最后还是闵玧其买了单。  
吃干净肉的木签被服务生收到垃圾桶里，田柾国端着碗喝掉最后的大酱汤，擦干净嘴以后盯着闵玧其说了一句“谢谢”。闵玧其收好钱包，催他赶紧回宿舍。

两个人慢慢走回宿舍以后，肚子里的食物也都消化的差不多了。搬到新宿舍以后田柾国有了自己的房间，不必在待在空间狭窄的地下室。但他还是跟着闵玧其回了房间。  
“怎么还不回去？”  
“哥最近心情不好吗？”田柾国坐在金硕珍的床上，“感觉心事很重的样子。”  
闵玧其否认，“没有，你别多想。”  
“偶尔跟我说也是可以的。”田柾国抖抖眉毛，“我也是可以信赖的人。”  
“我知道了。”

好像不再确认什么也没关系了，闵玧其仰着头看着已经站起来像是要离开房间的田柾国。“谢谢你，柾国。”  
“所以哥以后也一直用那么温暖的视线看着我吧，我都知道的。”田柾国笑着按了按自己的心脏，“那样好像最让我踏实。”   
闵玧其有点没反应过来，“踏实？”  
“恩，踏实。”田柾国开口确认。“哥也不要再摔到自己了，去年是耳朵，今年是屁股，怎么跟小朋友似的总是弄伤自己。”  
闵玧其百口莫辩，虽然不是有意，但摔倒是真实存在的蠢事。他无可奈何地点点头，“我知道了。”  
田柾国弯下腰，凑近了闵玧其又开始燃烧的耳朵，“我会一直陪着哥的。”

耳蜗将来自中耳的声音信号转换为神经电信号，经过大脑的中枢系统把那句话深刻地传感到身体四肢。  
闵玧其松开了已经握出汗的拳头，轻轻地点了点头。


End file.
